


Fifty States of Gay

by OnyxDay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL Y'ALL, Gay Marriage, M/M, i had to write a fic, steve and bucky get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDay/pseuds/OnyxDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of June 26, 2015 gay marriage is legal in all fifty states. Steve and Bucky decide to celebrate in the only way acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty States of Gay

Steve stares at his StarkPad for several minutes after reading the news. He opens up several new tabs to make sure it's real, scrolling through hundreds of tweets and facebook status' celebrating the Supreme Court decision, as well as hundreds of tweets and status' condemning the decision. His own name is tossed about amongst conservative anti-gay sentiments, asking the public "What would Captain America think?". They say it as if he would be disgusted. Steve's fingers twitch with the urge to reply, to shut down their use of his name to further heir own hatred. But he refrains from tearing the homophobes a new one, only because he's still in shock. He remembers when being gay was a death sentence, when whole lives could be ruined forever because of who they loved. To see now, today, June 26, 2015, that same-sex couples could get married all across America, it filled him with so much joy and hope it was nearly overwhelming.

"Hey, Steve- Whoa, what's wrong?" Steve looks over and see's Bucky's concerned face next to his. Steve lifts a hand to his own face and feels wetness on his cheeks. He didn't realize he started crying.

"Nothing. Nothing, Buck, I'm, I'm just so happy." Steve beams at Bucky and turns his StarkPad so Bucky can see the screen. "I can't believe it finally happened."

Bucky stares at the screen for a long time, reading the tweets and the articles, his own eyes slowly filling with tears.

"They legalized it." He whispers, still staring at the screen. "They really legalized it." His eyes flicker up to Steve's and he smiles. "Holy shit." The tears spill down his face as both of their grins widen.

Steve leans forward and wraps his arms around Bucky, engulfing him in a hug. Bucky rests his head on Steve's shoulder and a small sob escapes his throat.

"Hey Buck, remember when you first got your memories back, and I was telling you about how New York had legalized same-sex marriage?" Steve asks quietly. Bucky nods against his shoulder. "And remember how you joked that maybe we should get married? And I said it wouldn't be fair unless all the States legalized it?"

"Yeah, Steve. I remember." Bucky whispers, leaning back slightly so he could see Steve's face. Steve smiles at him.

"Well, they did it." He breathes, looking at Bucky with nearly a century's worth of love.

"You trying to say we should get married?" Bucky asks, smirking. Steve laughs and rests his forehead against Bucky's, closing his eyes.

"I guess I am." He responds. "You going to say yes?"

"Hell yeah, I'm saying yes. We've waited eighty years for this, no way in Hell I'm saying no to the guy of my dreams." Bucky chuckles and Steve smiles wider.

"Just 'yes' woulda sufficed." Steve says before leaning in and kissing him. Deeply. For several minutes.

"As much fun as this is, maybe we should work on getting married." Bucky suggests when they break for air.

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea." Steve says before leaning back in for one last peck on the lips. One peck turns into two, turns into three, turns into four, until they end up making out again.

"Steve." Bucky says in between kisses. "Steve, we need to get married." Steve kisses him again. "Steve, if we get married it'll really piss off those anti-gay conservative douche-wads." That makes Steve stop and a grin slowly spreads across his face.

"It would, wouldn't it?" He says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I don't like that look, Stevie. That look never means anything good." Bucky says warily.

"Buck, go put on your Winter Soldier gear, minus the weapons. If we're going to do this, we should do this right." Steve gets up from the couch and nearly sprints to his room, Bucky going to his own room at a slightly more sedate pace.

When Bucky emerges in his full tactical gear it's to the sight of Steve in his Captain America suit on the phone.

"Tony, Tony. Tony! Listen, I need everyone here in New York. Today. Yes, I know. I get it, Nat and Clint are on a mission, just tell them to hurry it up. This is an emergency Tony. Yeah, yeah, Thor's in Asgard, but Jane can contact him, tell her to get him here. Yeah, she should come too. Tony, you and Bruce can stop experimenting long enough for this. No, I can't tell you. Look, just get everyone here, okay? No, no Tony, I can't- Yeah, I get it, but- Tony- Listen- Just- I'M GETTING MARRIED, OKAY?" There's silence from both ends. "Thank you Tony. Yes, they should be there in their suits. Thank you. Bring Pepper." Steve hangs up and turns, finally seeing Bucky. A grin spreads on his face.

"You okay there Capzilla?" Bucky asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah I just wanted everyone here. I called Sam already, he'll be here soon. And Wanda, Pietro, and the Vision are on their way too." Steve walks forward and puts his hands on Bucky's arms, smiling. "I wanted my friends to see the most important day of my life, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Bucky smiles and leans up to kiss Steve. "When is this happening?"

"As soon as Tony calls me back." As he says it his phone starts to blare Black Sabbath's 'Iron Man'. "Speak of the devil." He mutters before putting his phone back to his ear. "Hello?" He backs away from Bucky, smiling at him. "Yeah, you get them all? Great. You didn't tell them why, right? Good, good. Tell them to meet us the Brooklyn Municipal Building, in twenty minutes. I don't care, just get them there, okay? Tony, I just want to get married, okay? You can throw a party later. Goodbye Tony."

"Hey, wait don't we need a marriage license?" Bucky asks suddenly. Steve blushes.

"We have one." He mumbles.

"Since when?" Bucky demands.

"Since you asked the first time. I had them mostly filled out, you know, in case. But, after you asked, I slipped them into all the paperwork you had to sign to become an Avenger, and to prove you weren't dead and all that. They've been ready for months, but I wanted to wait until, well, today." Steve explains bashfully. He looks up at Bucky guiltily. "I should have told you, but I didn't want to pressure you with them, or think you had to, in case you, in case you changed your mind."

"One, you most definitely should have told me. Two, if you had I still would have signed them. Three, there is no way I would ever change my mind. Not even if Hydra brainwashed me again." Bucky tells him firmly. Steve cringes.

"Please don't joke about that." He asks, taking Bucky's hands in his own.

"I won't, I'm sorry. Now come on, we've got our wedding to get to." Bucky tugs at Steve's hands and directs him towards the door.

"Wait." Steve dashes back into his room and comes out with the shield and two ring boxes. "I, uh, had them made just in case."

"Well, look at you being all prepared and shit." Bucky laughs. "Now come on, we're going to be late for our own wedding."

They finally make it out the door just as Sam, Wanda, Pietro, and the Vision arrive. Steve and Bucky gesture for them to follow them up to the roof, where a Quinjet is waiting for them.

"Vision's flying this thing. I don't trust Steve in charge of a plane since his stunt with the Valkyrie." Bucky says, with a sharp Look to Steve.

"One time." He mutters.

"Of course Sergeant. Where are we going?" The Vision asks, settling in behind the wheel.

"The Brooklyn Municipal Building. 210 Joralemon Street. And quickly." Steve says, strapping himself into a chair, Bucky taking the one beside him.

"What is the emergency, Captain?" Wanda asks, settling into another chair.

"We're getting married." Steve tells them, beaming. "It's legal all over America, so we're celebrating by getting married, finally."

"After over seventy years we thought it might be time to take that next step." Bucky adds with a shrug.

"And we get to piss off Fox News and all the other conservative homophobes who keep using me to advance their own views." Steve says. "But that's just an added bonus."

"Congratulations." Pietro says. "Sokovia was on its way to allowing all marriages, despite it's geographic closeness to Russia."

Steve feels a flash of guilt roar up at the mention of the twins' home country, but he reminds himself that they were able to save most of the residents.

"Congrats, man." Sam leans forward and puts a hand on both of their shoulders. "You deserve this, and I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Sam." Steve says, smiling. "All of you, thanks."

"We have arrived." The Vision says, landing the Quinjet.

"Now or never." Steve says, unbuckling and standing. Bucky stands with him and grabs his hand.

"There seems to be a large crowd surrounding the building." The Vision advises.

"Thanks Vision. We can handle it." Bucky says as the bay doors open. Bright sunlight fills the jet and the two super soldiers step out in front of the building.

Immediately they're assaulted by protestors and news anchors and various other people gathered around the site.

"Captain, what's your take on the Supreme Court ruling?"

"Captain Rogers, has Obama gone too far?"

"How does it feel to be the symbol of a nation that has destroyed its people's freedoms in such a way as America did today?"

"Captain America, are you here to stop the liberals from destroying your country?"

"Captain! Can we get a statement about the Supreme Court ruining this country?"

"Captain!"

"Captain Rogers!"

"Captain!

"Captain, how will this affect the freedoms of the people?"

Steve ignores them as they push their way to the pillars in front of the building. Once they're there, the rest of the Avengers converge on them, keeping the reporters back. Steve pauses and turns back, pushing through his friends' blacked to address the people gathered.

"I'm not here out of disgust, or anger, or any other reason you seem to believe. Fox News and the conservative media have twisted my name and ideologies to fit their own disgusting views. I support abortion and sex education. I think everyone should have access to birth control devices and condoms, and whatever else they need to ensure safe sex. I think we've given the police far too much power, and I most definitely know that racism is still a major problem, as is gender inequality. We should pay our workers a living wage, and we need to use alternatives to fossil fuels. I'm not the conservative idol the media seems to think I am. I was a sick, poor, Irish kid in New York during the thirties and forties. I lived in the middle of the gayest part of Brooklyn with my best friend, a man, for years. My team, which I choose myself based on their skills, was one of the first completely desegregated squadrons in history. If any of you actually did your research, you would have known I did art for, and marched in, countless protests against the very things you seem to believe I support, just because I grew up in the thirties. Newsflash, we weren't all conservative assholes. I couldn't be happier that all of America's citizens can get married all over this nation. When I was growing up, people like us would have been killed or jailed for being like we are, and now we can get married. It's unbelievable. I have been waiting nearly eighty years to do this, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go in there and marry my best guy." Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him into a kiss before they turn and enter the building.

"Was the speech necessary?" Natasha asks once they enter the building.

"Yes." Is all Steve says as they walk up to the counter. He smiles at the clerk sitting there and slides over the documents needed to marry Bucky. "Hi, we'd like to get married." Steve says, nodding over to Bucky.

"Names?" The clerk asks, barely paying attention to them.

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." He answers smoothly. The clerk looks up at that and her eyes widen. "How soon can we get in?"

"Th-there's a, uh, waiting list. It, should take, um, thirty minutes until there's a, uh, free judge." The clerk stutters. Steve smiles at her.

"Thank you. We'll wait out here." Steve says, jerking his head over to the waiting area. Same-sex couples and their wedding parties nearly fill the building, joy apparent on all their faces.

When Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers walk toward them, they turn to stare at them, some of them whispering to each other. Bucky, reaches over and grabs Steve's hand, squeezing it. Steve looks over and smiles at him, tugging on his hand and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm so glad we finally get to do this." Steve whispers to him, touching his forehead to his soon to be husband's.

"It only took seventy years and both of our death's." Bucky replies. Steve laughs, and wraps his arms around Bucky, burying his face in Bucky's hair.

"Ex-excuse me?"

Steve and Bucky pull back and look at the young woman standing near them.

"Oh my god. It is you." She breathes, staring at them with wide eyes. "Alex, it's really them!" The girl calls behind her and Alex walks forward.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Alex and-?"

"Oh! I'm Sasha. My partner and I are here to get married, because we said we'd do it when everyone in the US can, and well, they can, so here we are." Sasha says, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I couldn't help but see you two over here, and I wasn't sure if it was really you, but here you are! And it's you, I mean, you're really you. Both of you! Alex didn't believe me, but I told them it was you. Alex, didn't I tell you it was them?" Alex nods and opens their mouth to reply. "And you're here, and I guess you're here for the same reason we are, because I can't think of any other reason you'd be here. And I just wanted to say it's so nice to see you here."

"Sash, you're babbling." Alex says, settling a hand on Sasha's shoulder. Sasha blushes further, but closes her mouth. "I'm so sorry for her. She doesn't know when to stop sometimes. Sorry if she embarrassed you or something." Alex apologizes.

"It's fine. Really." Steve replies, smiling at them.

"She's right, anyways." Bucky adds. "So, there's no reason to apologize."

"Um, look, we didn't really have time to get a witness, it was kinda spur of the moment, y'know?" Alex admits, a blush rising on their own cheeks.

"We'd be happy to witness your wedding." Bucky says, smiling at them. A smile splits their face.

"Thank you so much!" Alex and Sasha say in unison.

"I can't wait to tell Madison we got Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to be witnesses to our wedding." Sasha squeals as Alex ushers her away to wait for their turn.

"So. You pulled us out of really important missions because you and Bucky-bear are getting married?" Clint asks.

"You woulda been more mad if we hadn't told ya anything 'til you got back." Bucky says matter-of-factly.

"True." Clint concedes before wrapping Bucky in a hug. "Congrats guys. I'm happy for you."

"We're all happy for you." Bruce corrects, smiling at them.

"I'm not!" Tony protests, earning glares from the team and Pepper. "You should have waited a few days and we could've thrown you the best wedding New York has ever seen!"

"Tony, I appreciate the sentiment, but we've waited long enough. If you want we could throw a ceremonial wedding and have a big party and invite everyone we know in a week. For now you can throw us the best reception New York has ever seen." Steve tells him, shaking his head.

Tony scoffs. "A week? That's not nearly a long enough honeymoon!"

"We can't really do a honeymoon, Tony. We're Avengers." Bucky reminds him, albeit a bit sadly.

"Nonsense! We can handle everything for a few months!" Tony objects.

"Tony! We'll get married today, in a week we can have the big ceremony, then after we can go on a honeymoon for a _month_. That's it." Steve reasons.

"Two months, at least." Bucky objects. "We've got a lot of time to make up for."

"A month and a half." Steve bargains, blushing. "We still have responsibilities to the team."

"Deal." Bucky agrees, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Steve says, shaking it.

Outside it begins to rain, then thunder, until a crack of lighting lands outside the Municipal building.

"Thor's here." Sam comments. The Asgardian pushes through the reporters carrying Darcy and Jane in his arms.

"Steve!" Thor greets loudly as he enters the building.

"Thor, it's good to see you again!" Steve hugs his friend after the Asgardian put down Darcy and Jane.

"I hear you and your shield brother are to be married!" Thor says, pushing Steve away and holding him at arms length. "I am most honored to be included in this most joyous of occasions!"

"Well, you're our friend." Steve says, laughing.

"We wanted you all here for this." Bucky adds, taking his soon to be husband from Thor's grasp.

"This is so great." Darcy announces. "I mean, you're both so hot, and now you can be hot together with kissing and, ooh, other things." Darcy gets glazed look on her face. "Mmmm…"

"She's really happy for you." Jane translates. "But I think she's been incapacitated by the mental image of both of you shirtless."

They all laugh at that.

"Um, Captain Rogers? Sergeant Barnes?" Sasha calls, as she walks over to them. "We're, uh, ready for you."

"Of course. One moment?" Sasha nods and Steve turns back to his friends and teammates. "We'll be back soon, but if we get called before we're done, can you hold the judge?" He asks.

"Of course Steve. Now hurry up and get those two married." Natasha hugs him quickly then shoos them over.

The two boys from Brooklyn follow Sasha and Alex to their courtroom. They stand to either side of them as the judge begins the ceremony. The couple had written their own vows for the occasion and by the time they'd finished, both Steve and Bucky had tears in their eyes. They cheer when the judge pronounces them married and sign as witnesses to the wedding. Sasha and Alex give them both hugs as they leave the room, thanking them profusely for being their witnesses.

"I'm just happy you're able to be together. We knew a lot of people in the thirties who would've killed to be where you are now." Steve says, smiling at them.

When Steve and Bucky get back to the waiting area, it's just as their group is being shown to their own courtroom.

"Just in time, eh, Stevie?" Bucky comments as they catch up to them.

"Aren't we always?" Steve replies, grinning. Bucky stops him to give hims quick kiss.

"We're almost married, Steve." He says in awe.

"Then hurry up so I can call you my husband." Steve murmurs, tugging him into motion. They walk into the courtroom hand in hand and smiling at each other, their love apparent to anyone that sees them.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, I'm Judge Reynolds. I'll be officiating your wedding. Do you have any special requests?" The Judge, a woman in her mid forties, asks them. Steve and Bucky exchange a look and nod.

"We'd like to say our own vows." Bucky says, smiling at Steve.

"Of course, if you're ready we can get started. Please hand the rings to whomever is giving them to you." Steve hands his ring box to Natasha and Bucky hands his to Clint. The Avengers arrange themselves in front of them and to either side so they all have a clear view of the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today because this couple has decided to be joined in marriage. The essence of marriage lies in committing oneself to the other person entirely as a friend, confidant, companion, and lover. This decision should never be made lightly, but should be considered with utmost care, respect, and loyalty." Judge Reynolds intones. "Steven Rogers and James Barnes are taking a step together and celebrating their love with the sanctity of marriage. And that is why, we are here to share their love with one another and give our blessings and wishes to them for a beautiful and happy marriage. Steve and James, today you have come here with an intention to marry one another and join hands forever in a holy relationship. I understand you wish to say your own vows. Steve, if you would start us off."

"Bucky, I've known you my whole life. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and even longer than you can." They laugh at that and Steve smiles at Bucky before he continues. "You've been there for me through everything. Even when I had nothing, I had you. You've always been by my side, through war and peace. We grew up during the Depression, a time when no one was doing well. You're family was lucky and you were able to keep your jobs, but I lived with a single mother who was a nurse, and I was largely unable to work. You stuck with me and feed us when we were unable to. Now, nearly a century later, my bank account has built up a considerable amount of interest. I could probably buy New York if I so wanted. But when we were younger I was sick a lot, and I couldn't work, but through every bout of pneumonia, every time the doctors thought I wasn't going to make it, you were there for me. Even when we were older and living together, you'd save up every extra penny for my medicine, even though you could have saved it for yourself. When Dr Erskine gave me the serum, it got rid of all the maladies that kept me from living life like a normal person. I had everything I could have ever wanted. But when I finally got to the war, I was told you had been captured. That you- that you were most likely dead." Steve takes a moment to collect himself. "I know the history books say that I was sent there on a rescue mission approved by the military, but the truth is I went without their permission to rescue my best friend. The love of my life. The fact that I saved all those other men was an added bonus. When you fell from that train, there was nothing I wasted more than to follow you. They say that I sacrificed my life for my country when I crashed the Valkyrie, but I did it for you, I always do it for you. I didn't expect to wake up seventy years in the future. And I certainly didn't expect to see you again. But somehow we're both here. So I know you'll be there for me, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, longer than we both shall live. And I promise to do the same, because I'll be with you until the end of the line." A few of the Avengers discreetly wipe their eyes and Darcy loudly sniffles. Steve takes the ring from Natasha and slides it on Bucky's metal ring finger, the magnetized interior snapping into place.

"James?"

"Steve, I once told you that I wasn't following Captain America, I was following the little guy from Brooklyn who was too stupid to walk away from a fight. I'm still following him, even if you're not so little. You still can't walk away from a fight, though." The Avengers laugh wetly. "I told you we were going to the future once, but I never realized how far we'd go. When I left for Europe, it was with the knowledge that you'd be safe at home, where the bombs and the bullets couldn't get to you. When you came for me in the Hydra facility, I thought my worst nightmare had just come true. I never wanted you there, in the darkness of war. But you came for me anyway, you stubborn idiot. Back in Brooklyn, I would wander around our neighborhood, checking back alleys for your stupid mug, because I knew you would never back away from a fight. In Europe, I would watch your six, because I knew you'd be to focused on saving everyone else to pay attention to yourself. Now, in the future, I was the one that you needed a Bucky to save yourself from. I didn't know you, but on the bridge, when you called me Bucky, I knew- I knew you. I remembered you, but I didn't know from where. Through seventy years worth of brainwashing, I had these images in my head. I know now they were your smile, your hair, your hands while you sketched, your body under mine. I never had your face, or your name, but I knew I loved you. Even when I didn't know what love was, I loved you. There were times, few and far between, when the programming didn't work, and I remembered you. It was always you. I didn't even know my own name, but I remembered you. Brainwashed by Hydra, memories erased, no concept of self, only the mission and the skills needed to complete it, I knew you and I loved you. I was ordered to kill you twice without completing it. I nearly did on the Helicarrier, you nearly let me, because I wasn't there to stop you. You saved my life, then let me beat you nearly to death, without even your shield to stop me, because you foolishly believed I was savable. Well, you were right, you lucky idiot. But if it had been anyone but you, I would have killed them without hesitation, and I would still be lost. But you found me, took me in, helped me remember myself. You don't need to promise me to be there for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, longer than we both shall live. I already know you will. And I'll be right there beside you, until the end of the line." Everyone's crying now. Steve's crying, Bucky's crying, even Judge Reynolds is crying. Bucky takes the ring from Clint and slides it onto Steve's left ring finger. Judge Reynolds clears her throat and wipes her eyes.

"I, Judge Deanna Reynolds, by the power vested in me by Same-Sex Marriage Act, pronounce Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes to be married. You may kiss your husband."

Steve smiles and dips down, capturing Bucky's lips in a tender kiss. Bucky threads his fingers in Steve's hair and opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. Steve's hands wrap around his waist and pull him forward.

Sam clears his throat.

They separate, blushing.

"Hey, can you blame us? It was eighty years coming." Bucky says, bringing Steve back into a kiss. Steve grins against his lips and wraps him tightly in his arms.

"C'mon Buck, Tony's got a party planned for us."

"Can't we skip it? We've got a wedding night to get started on." Bucky complains.

"C'mon, just for an hour." Steve manhandles Bucky out of the courtroom and back into the waiting area.

They're met by cheers and a crowd of hundreds. Some are holding up signs that say things like "A Marriage 70 Years in the Making" and "Congrats Cap and Bucky!".

"You think they're here for us?" Bucky asks.

"They might've seen me on TV." Steve answers.

"They came all this way, you think we should give them a show?" Bucky licks his lips and cocks his head.

"Well, since they came so far, I think it'd be rude not to." Steve agrees, grinning.

They lean into each other and wrap their hands around one another, lips joining their third kiss as a married couple. The crowd cheers and confetti is thrown over them, but as far as Steve and Bucky are concerned, it's just the two of them. As it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this all day, and I wanted to get it out as soon as it was done, so I apologize if there's any mistakes.  
> I'm just so happy that same-sex couples can finally get married.  
> This is history.  
> When my kids ask me where I was when same-sex marriage became legal, I can show them this fic and say I was writing about two gays from the 1940s getting married.


End file.
